


Red and Honey Flavors

by Luna_Caduta



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Caduta/pseuds/Luna_Caduta
Summary: This is a Kamilah X MC AU Fan Fic. Alanna continues her studies and meets Dr. Kamilah Sayeed, a professor at her university.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. My MC’s name in Bloodbound is Alanna, so I will be using that… I think I am to immersed with the story like that to change it at this point .  
2\. That because this is an AU I have to change somethings to spin-off the original tale, I want to include the vampires around MC and twist some other parts.

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

I heard stories around campus about a professor who looked like a goddess. I didn’t believe such rumors. I overheard she comes and goes, and never teaches continuously. So, taking one of her classes is like a situation that occurs randomly and someone could say that is even like winning the lottery. The thing is, I never encounter someone like that here or in my entire life. To me, beauty was different. Centered and starting from the brain (such as thoughts and criticism), followed by actions and then the common reflection of everything else focused on behaviors and finally the looks.

I was doing my masters and a new semester arrived. I had this new class. When I signed up to this class, it didn’t have a professor’s name nor any suggestions of what I might encounter. I didn’t find any information from the campus website nor the students’ sites that rate classes and professors. I was on my way to building BA1, were the class was going to be held.

‘Hey!’, someone tap on my shoulder. I looked back, and it was my best friend Lily. ‘Lily!’, I replied, hugging her. ‘How are you?’, I asked. ‘Good, how about you?’. ‘I’m good,’ I replied and added: ‘and excited for this new class, plus we don’t know who our mystery professor is...’ ‘Well, we don’t share the same classes and I took this one as an elective so we could kill this mission together!’ I chuckle a little, Lily’s major was in computer science, and I was interested in finances and economy. But we make such a great team and the best of friends. She was a hardcore geek and I have the opportunity to came out from my comfort zone around her and embrace my inner geek. So, thanks Lil…

We enter room 505, we sat in the back. Where we could pay attention and maybe talk at the same time if we wanted a distraction depending on the interest the class might ignite. The classroom was filled with students’ voices and tales; then suddenly a silence fell. All eyes were focused on a tall, slender woman who took everyone’s breath away, including my own. Her caramelized skin shone even with the led lights over the classroom, she had sweet-honey colored eyes, her perfect groomed hair and she wore a purple suit that accentuated her elegance like a boss, it was pure bliss… I didn’t think this was possible, but it happened. The lady approached the desk in the middle and proceeded to write a name in the board. She said, ‘I am Dr. Kamilah Sayeed, I will be in charge of: Creativity and Innovation for Business. I already sent out the syllabus to your students’ email, and took the liberty to memorize all of your names’. She continued, ‘I hope you enjoyed this journey with me.’ In an instant I felt that our eye met, for some seconds, but I think I just imagined it. She took a way my breath, literally. To know one surprise, the class was super interesting, everyone was so attentive and focused, mostly on her.

After class, Lily and I went to the cafeteria, to grab some food. Then a guy approach us before getting there, and we didn’t notice until he said, ’Hey, ladies. Nice to meet you.’ He had this big lecherous smile. He tried to put his arms around us, but we didn’t let him. I slap his hand and took a defensive stand, ‘Don’t you dare touch us.’ He didn’t like the reply, and went on defensive himself ‘I just wanted to be friendly, nothing more.’ He glare at me. ‘Back off... and leave us alone. We don’t know you and we certainly are not interested either way.’ I said, he was going to reply with a vengeful look but Dr. Sayeed appeared out of nowhere, and interrupted him. She asked ‘Is there a problem here?’, looking at the guy. ‘Nothing.’ he said. You could see he was swallowing his pride and his nerves were taking over. He added, ‘Nothing at all, this is not worth my time.’ He leaved… Kamilah looked at me. ‘Apparently my presence here was not necessary, you handle everything. I’m impressed.’ I blushed, and try not to. ‘Thanks’ I said. ‘Well, hope you have a wonderful evening. Excuse me. Ladies.’ She smiled and went on her way.

Lily and I sat on a table with food in hand. Lily finally broke the silence, ‘She is the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen; don’t you agree?’, she looked at me waiting for approval. ‘Who?’ I asked. ‘Our new professor, I have never seen anyone with so much style!’. ‘She was a mystery and so mesmerizing…’ I blushed when I realized what a said. ‘Someone has a crush!’ Lily said, she elbowed me on my side. ‘Stop!’ I replied with a tone that said you are raid and let’s add some shyness to it. ‘Tell me everything, I saw you looking at her’ she winked and rise her eyebrows in both excitement and approval… ‘I don’t know what you are talking about.’ Then I tried to ignore her, and ate my food. Lily continued the comical bully comments, for a while... 

A month passed … At this point I began to admire my new professor, more than I wanted to. Besides her semblance, she was bright. Oh wow! She talked about themes I hadn’t heard before and taught new points of views. She added, inspired and encouraged us to use creativity not only in business, but in beneficiary entities and even in our personal lives; in everything. I think this infatuation, took me to find more about her, so, I went on and Google her. I am not proud of it, but I wanted to know more and maybe expand my horizons with everything I came across. I learned that she is not only a great professor that knows how to teach but she is a young entrepreneur with her own company and she is the CEO. If fairy tails existed in this modern era, she would be a prince. I thought in my own non sense way.

Lily and me, both took 2 other classes during the week We were full time graduate students, working with other professors and doing research. A few weeks have passed after the classes began. I noticed or rather I imagined that Kamilah and I have exchanged some looks at each other during class or encounters in the campus hallways; every time I saw her, she makes me nervous.

I wanted to change my advisor. I knew I wanted Dr. Sayeed as my mentor and maybe do some research with her. But I also knew deep down that because of her reputation, office hours and her work outside university would be a difficult and perhaps impossible task.

I went and assemble my courage and went to her office in office hours. I knocked at the door. She replied,’ you can come in’. She was reading some book and grading some papers. I was nervous, we were all alone. ‘Hi.’ I said, ‘I have some questions and something I want to discussed with you if you are not that busy’. ‘Oh, Alanna. This is your first time here. Take a seat. I have all the time in the world, don’t worry about that.’ I felt her gazed over me, so intriguing but always professional. I didn’t feel bad, but this time I felt different from the other occasions; we were alone. After I shook my throat I finally speak, ‘Yes, I wanted to know if you are available as a mentor, I know you have classes and might have other things to place your time on. But I want to work with you. I read some of your articles and papers and was intrigued by your knowledge.’ I cut my speech and she was attentivity looking at me, she did something like a chuckle but all with composure. ‘Interesting’ she replied. ‘Curiously, I was thinking to approach you and offer you an opportunity, since you are one of my best and brilliants students. Even if I have most of my time committed, I will take some of it for you’. My heart skipped; this was going to happen… I don’t know why or how, but I think somehow, she knew about my heart racing and skipping in her presence, because I think she smirked somehow. Just like that my days of uncertainty and adventure began…


	2. Chapter 2: The Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that because this is an AU I have to change somethings to spin-off the original tale, I want to include the vampires around MC and twist some other parts.

My journey with Kamilah as a mentor led me to her headquarters at Ahmanet Financials. I arrived to this tall building in New York. I think I saw it from my apartment, but this is my first time here. I arrived at the service desk. ‘Hi, Mrs. Sayeed is expecting me, my name is Alanna.’, The service clerk lady corrected me, ‘Miss Sayeed is indeed expecting you. Can I see your ID?’ I presented her my credentials and she added, ‘You can take that elevator on my right and go to the 85th floor.’ I did as instructed, I was so nervous, and took the elevator. At the same time, I thought about the ‘Ms.’, she might be single, or maybe dating? Who knows?

I reached the 85 floor, there was a desk in front of a door but no one to greet or to ask where to go to. I looked around, and knock at door without reply. At this point my nerves were more latent, so I knocked again and make myself in. Miss Sayeed, look at me, ‘Sorry, didn’t hear you coming, I was immersed with some work. Please, come in.’ I felt her gaze as she was noticing me. ‘A new outfit, it suits you.’ ‘Thanks, you look great.’ Kamilah did a smirk and replied, ‘Thanks. I don’t know if it to straight forward, but tell me about you.’ I was surprised at first, but we started a conversation, mostly about me. I told her I came from a little city, and wanted to experienced something different after I graduated. I like to learn new things and that led me to continue my studies. How I met Lily and how she helped me out when I arrived to the city.

She never blinked, always attentively of what I was talking, I think she was focus on how I talked, behave and that something that exhilarate me. We didn’t talk at all about research, or themes about the university or her work. We didn’t notice how much time passed, and her assistant knock the door and interrupt her, ‘Ms. Sayeed, your next appointment is here.’ Kamilah with countenance apologized and said, ‘If you want to keep our meeting later, we can do something after work.’ I smiled and told her, ‘Yes, I will be waiting for the information.’ We exchanged cell phones numbers. On my way out I ran into a handsome man. We stumble, ad he helped me out, I rapidly try to apologize, and he gently replied with a smile, ‘Don’t worry, there is no problem. I am Adrian by the way.’ ‘I am Alanna, Ms. Sayeed new mentee.’ I think I sounded proudly, and I was. ‘Nice to meet you Alanna, hopefully we crossed paths again.’ He went into Kamilah’s office.

I think I saw him somewhere else, but I don’t remember where. Until I remembered seeing him on a science article. He was another young CEO. My world is coming across so many different and powerful beings… I’m apparently delirious. Kamilah sent me a message afterward: I will be out in a couple of minutes; we can have a coffee and continue our conversation. I replied: Sure, just sent me the location and I will be there. She proceeded and sent me a pin. I took the subway and arrived to my destination. Thinking about it, she never talked about her when we were at her office. I wanted to know more about her, besides what I knew already from the internet or what she showed in classroom. I wanted more.

She arrived, a couple of minutes after I did. ‘Thanks, for waiting.’- she said. ‘My pleasure’ I replied. I could see a little smirk from her mouth. Most of the time I see her so serious, showing these walls around her. She talked, ‘Alanna, you can continue our talk.’ She made a gesture with her showing me to keep on. ‘Can I know more about you? I feel I am the only one talking, no offense.’ I said. She replied: ‘No offense taken, there is bit of true on your statement. The truth is I want to know more about you. There is something about you that intrigues me, makes me wonder why I want to know more. To be fair, do you want to know something specific or in general?’ She looked at me delicately. ‘I talked where I came from and a little about my family’. Her puzzled eyes just invite me and she ignite the conversation talking about her origins from Egypt, I sense a nostalgic tone when she talked about this. She even mentioned a brother named Lysimachus. He is not present anymore, I apologized and she said I didn’t need to. It was a long time ago.

For the first time since I know her, I didn’t saw her liked this, when was somewhat vulnerable or at least I felt her walls were coming down. I think she notices and because she tried to change the subject and target the conversation back at me. She did this effortlessly.

After a while, said our goodbyes. We went our separate ways. I noticed a guy with Japanese features looking at me. When he realized he was staring he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

I remembered I wanted to ask Kamilah something. When I tried to follow her, she took an alley, I peered and notice she was kissing someone’s neck. I gasped from the scene and notice blood when Kamilah separated from the woman. To my surprise Kamilah’s eyes, were blood red and she had fangs? I am hallucinating this? Then, Kamilah turned and notices me. I didn’t know what to think or do. She told the other woman, she could leave and looked at me, ‘I think I owe you an explanation’. I swallow hard. ‘I won’t cause you no harm. I would never do that specially to you. We feed from people who gives us permission to. I wanted to tell you, but being a vampire is supposed to be a secret and now we need to make sure you don’t tell anyone.’ I cut her and speak, ‘I am not afraid, I knew you were different. I don’t want to forget.’ She looked at me perplexed and amused. In an instant she was beside me, ‘Fragile, innocent, full of life with counted days. Fascinating, on how you start my curiosity, the need to know more about you. I haven’t felt this way for a long time.’ She touches one my lock of hair subtly stroking my face in the process. At this point my fear dissipated, I could see it for what I already knew, she was an extraordinary being and I was being called and attracted to her.


End file.
